1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus for and a method of processing a substrate, for example, to an apparatus for performing electroplating and etching processes on a substrate and a method of processing a substrate using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the electronic industry matures, there may be an increasing demand for high-performance, high-speed and compact electronic components. To meet such requirements, a semiconductor packaging technology of stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips on one substrate may be used. For example, the use of a through-silicon via may allow for a reduction in interconnection length between a substrate and a semiconductor chip and between stacked semiconductor chips. The through-silicon via may be made of a copper layer formed by an electroplating process.